Restricted Section
by Devilish Dream
Summary: In Hogwarts, Restricted section of library is not the safe place to lurk around especially when your enemy as well as crush lurks around at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Restricted Section**

* * *

**disclaimer**r : All characters here belong to J.K Rowling but this story belong to me**.**

* * *

It is not like that, I hated him from the core of my heart, it is just that I loathed his blood, his attitude, his way of living. As a human, by that I mean his face is the kind to make me drool, but it is his mouth the same mouth I want to kiss so badly that makes me jump away. In addition, the rivalry between Harry, Ron, and Malfoy is the main reason for me controlling myself around him. For both of us we are out-of-the-way, yet there is a spark between us. Whenever, we are present in the same room, I can feel the tension between us, the attraction, and the sparks. At first, I thought it was just my imagination about Malfoy liking me, but slowly I understood what exactly his eyes tell me and to my surprise, I feel the same way for him. I want to tell my best friends about this but, for them Draco Malfoy is their sworn enemy. I formed a plan to catch Draco off-guard first and confirm whether he likes me or not.

In library, I often see him in the forbidden section, definitely, he is plotting something evil I know, but it is his part of life. Me loving him have nothing to do with what he do in secrecy. At first, I thought he was trying to look for love potion as everyone in Hogwarts is making love potion but Draco will do better than that, little spying on him and I got to know he is looking for some forbidden spells, so very unromantic. One day while looking for a book in the restricted section to help, Harry with the spells he was learning in that half-blood prince notebook I saw Malfoy looking at me with a smile. I just raised a brow to him resulting him walking towards me. I was in the corner most bookshelf not visible to anyone, perfect opportunity for some deeds. I mentally slapped myself.

"It's been awhile since I have heard your loud insulting voice Granger," he said standing in front of me blocking my view to the lobby.

"You want to hear how I insult you Malfoy?" I replied acidly

"Sharp comment Granger, I have a name"

"You want a mud blood to call your name?"

"Keep that aside you are pretty fine piece of art Granger"

"My! Thank you for a pure blood to praise me and of all if it is Draco Malfoy"

"You changed your hairstyle"

"You changed your perfume"

"What were you expecting?"

"Love potion was on my top list"

"Are you disappointed?"

"Not really. What do you have to offer?"

"Nothing much." Saying this he grabbed my hand and pulls me forward into a kiss.

He kissed me deeply exploring my mouth his way, rough as what I have expected.

He released me once he savored my mouth.

"Pretty good for a mud blood of my taste" was how he responded earning a soft punch on his arm.

"You will tell your so-called best friends?" he asked earning another punch but this time a little hard. "Let's just enjoy first" I smiled.

This time I who was caught off-guard, not Draco, but next time I sure will catch him. Next time, I am thinking of astronomy tower.

* * *

**A/N** : My 1st Dramione and HP fic.

*Dramione supporter*

Read and Review

Thanks

D


	2. Astronomy Tower

**ASTRONOMY TOWER**

* * *

Disclaimer : The idea is all mine.

* * *

It has been a month since Draco and I have gone out. Ever since the time in the restricted section of library I have been plotting, scheming when I get the time to take my revenge on Draco. He is my boyfriend but I am a Granger competition runs in my blood.

Harry has noticed that I have been distracted a lot, thanks to Draco. One side Ron is busy with all the love potions he has drunk, Harry's quest to know more of the horcruxes, I have got my time to meet Draco and enjoy with him. However, I can sense that he is planning something himself, he rarely talks to me about his work. Recently I saw him quite stressed; I feel he is hiding something, he is troubled, and his broad forehead is often creased. I wish to lighten his mood when we meet, but we always end up arguing just because of my two best friends and their attempts.

Last night Harry returned to the common room and told us about the accident that happened in the washroom later that day. My heart stopped beating for a second when Harry told me he performed a spell on Draco killing him, but Professor Snape came there to help. I was not able to sleep whole night and was just thinking about him, even though he is Harry's enemy Harry did not have to use such spell on him. Each passing second was like a curse to me. Next morning as soon as I get dressed I advance towards Slytherin Common Room. As I was walking, it hit me I cannot just run inside the Slytherin's common Room and pour my love over him in Public. We had decided to keep it a secret and I want to respect our decision. I stopped on my track and sighed, I am worried about him, and I want to see him.

After few minutes near the Slytherin common room, I mentally hit myself. 'We live in the world of magic and you are running like some mistress from 18th century to her Lord' I literally hit myself and walks back to Gryffindor Common Room, I mentally made a note to make Draco run after me like a mistress after her Lord.

As soon as I came back, I wrote a letter to him and owl-ed it to him. I just wanted to see him now.

I walked down to common room and saw Harry and Ron sitting and talking, they offered me to sit but I passed it as now my mind only has Draco.

I walked to Astronomy Tower where I have asked him to come.

'Astronomy Tower where I wanted to revenge Draco for Library' I thought.

I waited for 30 minutes, pacing back and forth.

'What's taking him so long?' I think.

I was not able to ask about Draco's condition with Harry yesterday neither today. For the first time in my life, I was feeling helpless and that is for the person I hated a 2 year back.

I should have made some polyjuice potion and enter the Slytherin's common room and see Draco.

After waiting for another 10 minutes, I heard footsteps. My mind went blank and I ran down. There I saw him walking towards me; he was gracefully walking while smirking at me. I was on the verge of crying; when he stopped in front of me, I lunged at him making him fall.

He wrapped his arm around me and I cling to him as if he might disappear if I let go.

"Never knew Hermione Granger will cry for me"

I looked up at him and saw his face, his eyes relaxed when they looked at me.

"I was so worried when Harry told me yesterday"

"Don't think that your friend can get away with what he did yesterday. He was lucky enough to have that spell known"

"You still have the guts to deny that you were almost killed and defeated by Harry"

"If you called me here to discuss my guts then I'm leaving" he stood up and dusted his robe.

"I want to see you, but you are stubborn and jerk enough to ruin the mood Malfoy," I said as I stood up.

"Again on the Last name Granger"

"U started it"  
"I didn't recall calling you Granger first"

I was speechless, I wanted to tell him how worried I was, not how much I liked Harry killing him.

I hugged him this time in a possessive way.

"I was so worried about you. If you would have died I would have killed you"

I heard his chuckle as he wrapped his arms again.

"No one else can kill me beside you Hermione"

I kissed him lightly on lips.

"We need to talk on many things you know," I said preparing him to talk not about Girlfriend boyfriend matter but matters more important that will make our relationship flourish.

"I know, but once you know a secret, don't run away. Malfoy's Have Dark Secrets"

"I will try not to run Draco" saying this I pulled him into a kiss.

Again, my mission to surprise Draco failed.

Next time may be I need a better plan some potions.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading.

do Review

D


End file.
